Chapter 3: The Wyvern Rider
Chapter 3: The Wyvern Rider is the 3rd chapter of the Era of Communism quest. Plot Summary Rhakim Khan left the party for a while to officially convert his faith from Islam to Sikhism, but just after he's temporary exit, two new heroes joined the party: Samsung, Disco Norm's brother and Erowynn, a drug obsessed hunter, but, with little time for introductions, Blueford rushed to them and took them to see a dying Darwick Wavis. Wavis told them to investigate for him, to cure a cursed triple ass cancer disease, so, without wasting any time, the party raced to Galataric, but in the fog surrounding Galataric's islands they were chased out by the wyvern rider, Dyson Cavey. He shot their ride, Lenny Henry, who fell into the ocean, so the brothers Disco Norm and Samsung threw everyone to the nearest lay of land, Dragon Clinic Island. The dragons their carried the unconscious Lenny Henry to the hospital, and the party were urged to stay the night in the local Premier Inn. The next morning, Josuke Higashikata appeared on the island and gave them all on a pass onto his ship by answering some riddles for him. When they finally reached Galataric, there was a poor young boy and a well dressed frog. Disco Norm began raping the child, and Disco Norm's familiar, an Ewok, began raping him, then Samsung began raping the Ewok familiar, then Granny McShlong shoved a dagger into her vagina and began raping Samsung, Erowynn looked on in both horror, disappointment, and curiosity. The child then told the party that they "are worse than the terrorist who keep coming over here." Noticing this detail, they began interrogating the boy for more information. He told them that he's been stealing their food and money, then flying over to the Ass Mountains, so Disco Norm and Samsung threw everyone over to the mountains, then they threw each other at the same time. They landed perfectly at the top of the left cheek of the Ass Mountains then began to roll down and discovered a cave placed right in the center of the two mountains. They jumped down and saw a large pile of gold pieces, and a sculpture of Lewis Godwin made of home brand Tesco ham. Suddenly, Dyson Cavey appeared through a tiger rug curtain with his wyvern, Hiro. Disco Norm pulled out his table tennis racket and challenged Cavey to a gentlemen's game of ping pong, who passed the challenge onto Hiro, the better player. He lost, and so the party interrogated him for answers. They discovered that he had been preventing anyone from entering the island, until now, because he doesn't feel like it anymore. The party then engaged battle with him, and they won, bringing vengeance, rightfully, to Lenny Henry. Hiro sniffed over his master and pulled out a piece of paper saying, "Meet up at 12:00 am on the right cheek!" Featured Characters * Disco Norm * Granny McShlong * Samsung'' First Appearance'' * Erowynn ''First Appearance'' * Blueford * Darwick Wavis * Lenny Henry * [[The Wyvern Rider|'The Wyvern Rider']]Dyson Cavey ''First Appearance / Death'' * Hiro ''First Appearance'' * Josuke Higashikata VIII * Mr Bell * Miriel Unfortunately Greyhound First Appearance * Jesús Wayne Greyhound ''First Appearance / Birth'' * Haruno Shiobana ''First Appearance'' * Sir Frogston ''First Appearance'' Category:Chapters Category:Era of Communism Category:Era of Communism Chapters Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Cai